culturainglesafandomcom-20200214-history
Australia
A country in the southern hemisphere Australia is, on the eastern side. One of the more striking features of Australia Is That This Country Occupies most of it Belonging to the continent of Oceania Territory, Which has a score of countries (most of them small islands in the South Pacific Ocean). Australia is a large island That has more than seven and a half square kilometers around Where only Twenty Million People Millions live. As for His policy, Australia is in the role of a parliamentary monarchy as part of the Commonwealth of Famosa. However, in reality, Australia is a democracy. Its capital city is the city of Canberra Despite The beautiful Sydney is more popular, large and populous. Language * ingles * Escoses * Gaelico * Gales * Cornice Main Tourist Sites. Sydney Sydney skyline at dusk - Dec 2008.jpg 7233751-Vivid-Sydney-2014-Lighting-the-sails-Sydney-Opera-House-James-Horan-DNSW-original.jpg Sydney-harbour-and-opera-house.jpg Sydney-Australia.jpg Sydney 0.jpg Sydney is a beautiful city, built on one of the MOST prestigious worldwide bays, beaches Numerous interesting With Proposals for recreation and sport. Sydney Opera House 280px-New_York_State_Theater_by_David_Shankbone.jpg es_20071227_1_5007084_captured.jpg Sala-de-conciertos1.jpg OPERA-SIDNEY-interiores_CLAIMA20131018_0241_14.jpg The construction of the Sydney Opera House Began in 1959 and Ends With the opening in 1973. It houses the Most Important ballet companies, opera and theater, and the Sydney Symphony Orchestra. In This theater we Have Been over 100 000 events and has-been visited by over 100 million people. Recognized worldwide for STI owners stunning architecture and design belongs to the Gothic style of successive layers of interlocking concrete. Lounges, reception rooms, Numerous dressing rooms, bars, offices and other facilities. Manly City cq5dam.web.1280.1280.jpeg DSC07209-420x300.jpg manly-beach-1.jpg Manly-Beach-la-mejor-playa-de-Sidney-2.jpg santuario-de-vida-marina-de-manly.jpg manly.jpg Manly is a city and close to Sydney Harbour Resort. In restaurants, several boutiques, Ocean World aquarium, Head North Station, where you can make a single panorama are. The area around the city of Manly is special for walks and participation in the beaches for water sports and activities, highlighting different beaches such as Balmoral, Camp Cove, Palm Beach, among others. In this city you can perform a kind of adventure tourism, such as sport and business. Darling Harbour au-sydney-darling-harbour-0017.jpg descarga.jpg Chun-O-Thong-FLICKR_tco1961_darling-harbour-nye_2010_1.jpg darling-harbour-panoramic-view.jpg sydney4.jpg Darling Harbour is a center of celebrations of Sydney, with a complex of shops, restaurants, and other items. With other attractions such as the Maritime Museum of Australia Sega World, the Power House and Museum. In this place you can develop a kind of cultural, commercial and architectural tourism. Darling Harbour restaurants During the visit to Sydney, make sure you Participate in eating out at any of the great restaurants That Sydney has to offer. From the CBD to the Sydney Harbour, it is alwayssomething for any craving and almost every kitchen. Specifically if you are looking for unique views and pulsating nightlife, look no further than Darling Harbour. Foodies will enjoy some truly exceptional thatDarling Harbour offers dining choices, ranging from Italian quality food at great steakhouses and tempting desserts home to some of the cafes. If You should feel that you 'can enjoy a drink or two bars That line from the Sydney Harbour Pyrmontto Cockle Bay and King Street Wharf all offer a large and diverse range of beers, wines and cocktails can be enjoyed That as sit, relax and takein esta enclosure next to the lively and vibrant harbor. PumpHouse Sydney, NSW The heritage listed Pumphouse is located adjacent to the Novotel Rockford Darling Harbour. Once a microbrewery Well Known, the pump room has-been renovated to industry an edge chic and offers fine cuisine, a huge selection of Australia, International and special beers and good music in a relaxed and sophisticated atmosphere. MERCATO E CUCINA Barangaroo Sydney, NSW SET TO OPEN IN SOUTH Barangaroo superstore 2015 Mercato e Cucina Italian cuisine rub shoulders With Gelato Messina and Bourke Street Bakery. This is the place to stock up on all your delicatessen products, gourmet panini sit or order a readymade food "worthy Nonna" to carry. Also there will be a wide range of wines and fresh produce to take home. Canberra City canberra-overview_139_1.jpg city-walk614.jpg images (1).jpg images.jpg Canberra is the city of Australia, bright and dynamic. Site for all kinds of activities has a major chord for each building infrastructure, such as rugby, cycling with many bike paths, especially for practice flights as hang gliding sites, and more. Parliament House Camara-del-Parlamento-Australiano.gif depositphotos_3369915-Australian-Parliament-Hous.jpg parlamento-australiano.jpg w_parliamenthouse_ca.jpg Parliament House is a monumental complex, he completed its construction in 1988, replacing the old building. It has a program of guided tours and access to the hearings in camera views. Here you can make a kind of tourism historic, architectural, artistic and cultural Lake Burley Griffin 350px-Ac_burleygriffin.jpg can13.jpg can46.jpg ciclistas.jpg lago-burley-griffin.jpg lago-burley-griffin2.jpg Lake Burley Griffin has developed an interesting city with wide avenues, well distributed housing, accompanied by an artificial lake named for its creator arquitectoWalter Burley Giffin. A modern city with an innovative and multicultural design. You can develop a type of eco-tourism. Museums Museum Canberra It opened in May 2001, 9:00 a.m. to 5:00 p.m. Monday-Sunday One of the most interesting places in Australia is the National Museum, which is based in Canberra and it is estimated that is visited by more than 500 people per day, including history buffs and culture [country. It is the only place entirely dedicated to the most important events of Australia, so in addition to dazzle us with its imposing arquitectira will leave the knowing much more about this country so attractive Oceania. The architecture and design of it is impressive: multimedia room, wide spaces based on a modern design and hundreds of activities day after day. Inside the museum you can find a huge revolving theater, the famous "Circa" where are represented detinadas to inform visitors about the ancient cultures of Australia, history region plays and everything related to the country today. Each floor of the museum has interactive displays for visitors do not get lost within it, much less everything that the site has to offer. On the first floor is a huge interactive map of australiza shown where the long road traveled by the first explorers to the rulers of today to build the country. In other of its three floors you can find everything related to the flora and fauna of Australia. Thus, a huge upholstered belonging to the Tasmanian tiger skin spans one wall of the room, as well as find a large collection of Aboriginal paintings typical of the early Australian culture. Other sections of the museum essta full of everything related to the Olympic Games in Sydney in 2000: costumes, statistics, trophies, medals and used in the most important sporting event in the world lived in the country objects. Surf Museum Known better there as the Surf World Museum, is located in the Capital Surf in Australia, in the city of Torquay. This mueso is very easy to find since it is located in the same place where the Tourist Office of the city. This is also a very nice and fun museum entirely dedicated to sport fashionable in the city, surfing. The museum has different sections and divided into rooms: The room dedicated to the waves: here a magnificent display of representative photographs from all eras of surfing since, this city boasts one of the iconic cities of all ages surfing since, this city boasts of being shown one of the cities with the best waves in the world. The auditorium: Here small films and documentaries with stunning images are displayed, in addition to observe the evolution of the beaches of Hawaii from its beginnings to the present. The oddest thing about this room is the reproduction of this room is a large scale reproduction of one of the waves, largest in the world. The living surfboards: this beautiful room contains the most curious surfboards with different designs and shapes ranging from 1919 to the present. The Hall of Fame surfing: Here you can see a tribute to the figures, most outstanding surfers. A multipurpose room: here find different temporary exhibitions. This museum has been recognized as one of the most significant heritage centers dedicated to surfing., This was decided by the International Surfing Association. In addition, in this city was born one of the, most famous surf coffers, the brand Rio Curl. In this miuseo you can hire tamnien, guided tour for groups at a cost of seven US dollars per person and last about an hour. Melbourne Museum Melbourne Museum in the city center of Melbourne, next to the Carlton Gardens, museum that mixes various topics ranging from the environment and issues related to animals of different species, issues are also shown. South Australian Museum in Adelaide Adelaide The South Australian Museum in Adelaide (Adelaide) offers visitors 6 floors of exhibits and displays that reflect the Australian Aborigines and the hall of ancient Egypt Inmigration Museum Melbourne Museum a must if you are in Melbourne, the evolution of the people coming to Australia, from the first migrations to the current shown, is very rewarding, you can see photos, highlights to see and be within Museum of Contemporary Art Sydney Museum of Contemporary Art is located within the City of Sydney (Australia), the site is dedicated exclusively to the exhibition, interpreting and collecting contemporary art Food Australia has some of its own food and much from outside, being a country with many immigrants can find a huge variety of cuisine. In every city there are restaurants serving traditional food in many countries, among which are Thai, Chinese, Indian, japonenses, Arabs, Mexicans, and almost all nationalities. Compared to the Spanish, Australian cuisine is very elaborate, the Aussies do not like to spend much time in the kitchen. However, although at first glance it appears that Australia does not own food and be all English, Asian, European and American culinary influences, Australians also have some dishes and recipes: Vegemite toast: This yeast extract dark brown, salty taste and peculiar aspect is the most traditional foods of Australian culture. In the houses of the Aussies can not miss, especially at breakfast, to start the day with all the energy it provides. Meat pie (pie): No one can come to Australia and not try the local meat pie. Australian colloquially call "dog's eye" (eye dog). They sell in any bakery, supermarket and even tends to be very popular in the early morning after a night out. The Australian meat foot has evolved so much in recent years that gourmet varieties are found in many restaurants in the country, but the traditional containing meat, mashed potatoes and a thick sauce. Babysitting: it is true, KANGAROO EAT! As surprising as it sounds, many Australians have a habit of eating kangaroo meat. Either roasted, grilled or baked. Underdone it cooking and can be flavored with garlic, pepper and rosemary. Fish n chips: Fish roast or batter with chips, a legacy of the first Englishmen who came to the antipodes. The sun rises, summer comes and the Aussies do not forgive their fish and chips and a cold beer. This dish is a favorite, served with lemon and salt, easy and delicious. Beet burger: In most parts of the world can find a burger on the menu as easy, convenient and safe for those who want to experience choice. Australia, of course, is no exception. However, the Aussies have a habit of adding a key and their burgers absolutely unique ingredient: A slice of beet. For them, the burger is not complete only with bread, meat and cheese. The piece of beettoot (beet) makes the burger aussie stay with a touch and a unique taste of Australia. It is so popular in OZ one years ago McDonald's took the McOz (cheeseburger and beet). Sports Most Popular Sports in Australia The sports that are popular in Australia can be very different to elsewhere around the world, and in addition there are regional differences in the popularity of sports, for example the most popular football code in Sydney is Rugby League, while in Melbourne it is Australian Football. Here is a discussion and lists of the most popular sports in Australia. See more lists of top sports by country. Aussie Rules is the most popular sport to watch There are three lists of popular sports in Australia that can be compared, the list of the most popular sports search terms, the list of attendance figures for sports in Australia, and the number of participants in sports and activities. Australian Rules Football is clearly the most popular spectator sport in Australia, though in terms of participation more men play golf, cricket and tennis. Rugby league is another popular sport, but not as a sport to play. It is also interesting to see that what people are interested in and search for online can be quite different to what they actually go to watch. It also highlights the difficulty in defining 'popular' sport - is it what people are most interested in, what they play the most or what they watch? The lists are summarized below. Transport There are many forms of transport in Australia. Australia is highly dependent on road transport. There are more than 300 airports with paved runways. An limited rail network for passengers connects many rural areas to major metropolitan centres. The Australian mining sector is reliant upon rail to transport its product to Australia's ports for export. Roads Road transport is an essential element of the Australian transport network, and an enabler of the Australian economy. Australia relies heavily on road transport due to Australia's large area and low population density in considerable parts of the country. Public Transport Rising petrol prices and increasing traffic congestion are thought to be factors contributing to renewed growth in use of urban public transport. Intra-city public transport networks The table below lists major cities in Australia with currently operating multi-modal intra-city public transportation networks. The only Australian capital cities without multi-modal networks are Canberra and Darwin, which rely entirely on buses. Canberra is planning a light rail line, which will link with existing bus services, and is expected to be operational in 2018. Trams in Australia historically serviced many Australian towns and several cities formerly operated tram networks, with the majority of these being shut down before the 1970s in the belief that more widespread car ownership would render them unnecessary. Melbourne is a major exception and today has the largest tram network of any city in the world. Adelaide has also retained one tram service - the Glenelg Tram that runs from Adelaide City Centre to Glenelg Beach. Major regional cities where trams formerly facilitated multi-modal public transport networks include Launceston, Geelong, Ballarat, Bendigo and Rockhampton. The following table presents an overview of public transport networks in Australia's larger cities. Category:Main Tourist Attractions